


Dancing?

by Meiilan



Series: OTP: Chantry Boyfriends - drabbles for Cullen/Sebastian Vael [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting the Knight-Captain drunk in the Hanged man, might not have been Sebastian's wisest idea, but it surely was one of his most dangerous. // Another porn-drabble dedicated to my RP-partner Cullen on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing?

**Author's Note:**

> There exists a recording now, of me reading out the story for a dare on tumblr. If you want to have a good laugh at my hilarious German accent, go here: https://soundcloud.com/meiilan/dancing-by-meiilan
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

Sebastian was stunned. It felt like being struck by a lightning bolt. Sure, when he invited Cullen into the Hanged Man, he had planned to loosen him up a bit with alcohol, but he didn’t expect such an effect, when he bought the templar pint after pint. It was like watching an avalanche. The Knight- Captain lost his stiffness more and more with every sip he took. The man had always been rather affectionate, but now he was also very physical about his affection: Deliberately searching for his lover’s hand, gripping it tight, entwining their fingers, as if he was terrified of letting go.  
Eventually the archer found himself being pulled from his bench up into a crushing embrace. For a moment he was confused, until he realized that Cullen wanted to dance with him.  
However, this wasn’t the kind of dance, the brother was used to. It was neither the stiff, prideful kind of step-by-step, they did at the royal court of Starkhaven, nor the drunken swaying about, he remembered from his   
debauched years spent in bars and brothels.  
This was much more and yet, by far not as much. Cullen’s arms were wrapped around his back tightly, his hands wandering up and down his spine. If it wasn’t for those arms, his legs would have given out already. The closeness, the warmth radiating from that strong body, the heady, musky scent of leather, metal and sweat, that hot breath tickling his ear, it was all so very new and intimate and yet familiar enough to inspire memories in his mind, reminding him of two bodies moving just as close to each other, only with much less clothes, but definitely just as much passion. The way Cullen pressed his chest flush against Sebastian’s and how their legs got into one another’s way and yet never tripped the other, that wasn’t dancing anymore.   
Surprised, Sebastian realized that this was much more like the things, he would like to do with his lover in a much more private surrounding. Clothes or not, they were definitely having sex here. The thought was equally arousing as it was terrifying. They both had a reputation to uphold. They couldn’t be seen entwined in such an intimate embrace, especially not here in the Hanged Man, the place that was like the brewing cauldron for rumors.   
However, that knowledge did nothing against his growing excitement, quite the contrary even. The knowledge that this was all so very forbidden and dangerous, made it even more erotic. His erection was already straining painfully against his breeches, and leaking into his smalls and every time Cullen’s thigh got between his legs and nudged his crotch ever so lightly he jumped slightly, biting back a wanton moan. This man was systematically driving him crazy and - knowing Cullen - Sebastian was sure, that the templar wasn’t even aware of the kind of torment he made his lover suffer through.  
The occasional cautious looks he was casting around, assured him of the fact, that nobody was paying any attention to them. Which might have been, because Isabela had challenged the entire bar to a drinking contest. But that still didn’t change the fact that he was rock hard and helplessly caught in his drunken lovers arms, who started to lean on him quite heavily. Sebastian shifted his feet, correcting his stance subtly, to avoid stumbling under the templar’s weight. That movement caused his knee to bump lightly against Cullen’s crotch. If it wasn’t for the soft groan, breathed against his ear, the brother would’ve been sure he was imagining things, when he felt an obvious hardness between the man’s legs.  
This was absurd. They were both obviously hot beyond reason and yet, all they were doing was moving against each other in a subtly erotic way.   
Sebastian wanted to yell in shear frustration. He had to do something, before this sweet torture was driving him crazy. Subtly taking over the lead in their private dance, he slowly pulled Cullen into a dark corner of the bar, where they were safe from most looks. The obscene cheers coming from the other side of the bar, told him, that Isabela had just decided to start dancing on a table, probably dressed in less, than what she came in with.   
Sebastian had the slight suspicion that she was purposefully trying to draw all the attention on her. She always had been one of his strongest supporters and confidants, when it came to his relationship with the Knight-Captain.  
As soon as his back bumped against a wall, he let his hands, that had been holding onto the templar’s shoulders slide over his chest and stomach until they rested on his hips. He put his own leg between Cullen’s and, gripping his hips tightly, pulled him close. He was rewarded with another groan and strong arms tightening around his back. Resuming the pretense of dancing, Sebastian repeated the movement a couple of times, revealing in the sound of short hitching breath and the feeling of big hands clawing into the back of his shirt, all the while he tried to subtly rub himself against Cullen’s thigh in seek of his own relieve.  
Just when the brother had established a pace, that was, while still subtle, much less tormenting than what they had been doing before, he was suddenly pushed hard against the wall. The movement was so forceful, that it knocked the wind out of his lungs with a surprised gasp. A thrilling shudder ran down the brother’s spine, as Cullen braced his hands against the wall besides his lover’s head, trapping him there. It was unusual that the templar assumed such a dominating position in their relationship and it made his erection grow even harder. As soon as the Knight-Captain had taken a position, where he had absolute control over both their movements, he began to roll his hips against Sebastian’s with the same demanding force, that he had used when pushing him against the wall. Another gasp escaped his lips and then another, his mouth hanging slack, fingers digging into the other man’s hips, holding onto him, as if his dear life was depending on it.  
Cullen had leaned his forehead against the brother’s shoulder, breathing heavily. Sebastian felt light-headed and had to move his arms back up to his lover’s shoulder, clinging to him, lest his legs would give out underneath him. The constant forceful friction, the templar created with his movements, was border-lining on becoming painful and a soft, tormented whimper escaped his lips. To his surprise it was answered with a hungry growl from Cullen, who now gripped Sebastian’s hips instead, pulling him up and pushing his knee between his legs, forcing the archer to stand on tiptoes, all the while he kept rutting against his hips. In his new position, Sebastian was stripped entirely of any way to lessen the impact of Cullen’s forceful thrusts, let alone gain some control over his pace. All he could do was take it, however painful it might become. And painful it was by now. The templar’s muscular thigh was constantly pushing and rubbing against his crotch, overstimulating the sensitive flesh trapped within the tightness of his breeches and the hip against which Cullen was rubbing his own erection was probably sporting a bruise already. Yet, he couldn’t deny the fact, that it was also all very arousing. The pain mixed with his arousal made his head swim and he had to bite into his own upper-arm to stifle the pained moans and whines, that got pushed out of his throat with each of Cullen’s thrusts.  
Eventually Sebastian was so caught up in this maelstrom of pain and over-stimulation, that he didn’t even notice, how Cullen’s movements grew more and more erratic and the groans and growls falling from his mouth sounded increasingly urgent.  
When Cullen came, he wrapped his arms around the small of Sebastian’s back, holding him tightly against himself, while his hips twichted, still helplessly rutting against the brother’s hip.  
Then it was over. Sebastian was still trapped in this tight embrace, while his lover struggled to catch his breath and he was still rock hard. The pain had effectively delayed his own orgasm, but due to the fact that he was still forced to stand on tip-toes, he wasn’t even able to simply rub himself against Cullen’s leg until he was done with it. So all he could do, was whine needy and push helplessly against Cullen’s chest. It felt like trying to move a mountain and for a terrifying moment it even seemed, as if Cullen wouldn’t move at all. In his desperation, the brother turned his head to whisper into the templar’s ear.  
"Cullen… please… I want to cum!"  
That, fortunately did the trick. Slowly, like a floe drifting away from the continent, his head still leaning heavily on the brother’s shoulder, Cullen pulled back. But not, as Sebastian had hoped, enough for the archer to stand firmly on his feet again. Instead, he kept his leg where it was and moved one hand from Sebastian’s back to his front, gripping his clothed erection with shaking fingers. When he started pumping, the archer shuddered, whimpering painful. This wasn’t what he needed. It was too much stimulation and too little lubrication. It hurt. But he wasn’t able to pull back and Cullen was putting on this merciless, forceful pace again. He tried to tell him to stop this, but he felt himself already getting overwhelmed by the torturing mixture of pain and sexual pleasure, again. He didn’t know, for how long he kept hanging in the Knight-Captain’s arms, whimpering and twitching helplessly. But the moment his orgasm washed over him, it was with such a force, that he had to clasp both his hands over his mouth, to stifle the scream that wrenched itself from his throat. Tears of pain, frustration and overwhelming pleasure run down his cheek, as his entire body shook, while he spilled himself into his smalls. It was over within seconds. As soon, as the need was gone, his body went slack and the archer slumped against his lover’s chest. He barely registered, that he was gathered up in strong arms, before he passed out, the alcohol finally catching up to him.


End file.
